The Zenon Chronicles
by Shinigami Swooner
Summary: What happens if new senshi appear on the scene?
1. Default Chapter Title

  
The Zenon Chronicles   
by Endoria Inverse A.K.A. Sailor Zenon Mercury>   
Chapter 1 The Awakening   
Please read notes first.   
Do not mst(make fun of) this without my permission.   
silverwing16@hotmail.com 

Chapter 1 The Awakening   
It was a warm summer day and school was letting out for the day.And out   
walked a girl in shorts and a t-shirt with the sign of mercury on the back of it.Her   
name Endoria Inverse.Endoria ia a typical 12 year old american girl.Most   
of her friends called her "Endor."Endoria was used to her routine she sometimes takes   
the bus home ,once home she eats a snack,sits down and watches   
t.v. till 4:30,then practices tennis,does home work,and so on.But soon   
that routine would be broken forever.   
**************************   
"Hey Endoria!Over Here!" her friend Jessica shouted."Hey what's up?"   
Endoria shouted back."C'mon we going shoppn' or what?"   
"You bet!"Just then a huge gust of wind swept the ground that Endoria   
and Jessica were standing upon.When it was over Endoria seemed to have   
disappeared.   
**************************   
Endoria awoke to the sounds of running water and foot steps."W-Who's   
there?"Endoria asked shyly."Oh!You are finally awake!" a ghastly voice   
said.Endoria saw a shadow appear on a wall.The shadow was in the shape   
of a dragon."AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Endor screamed."Why would you be   
scared of me?"the dragon asked calmly."Who are you or may I ask what   
are you?"   
"Hmmmmmm,I am Slain your trusted dragon and guardian."   
"MY WHAT!?"   
"Your trusted dragon and guardian."   
Now Endoria was getting a headache but quickly recoverd."My dragon   
and guardian!This is so stellar!"   
Endoria was amazed at this."Here is the whole story:You are a warrior   
from long ago during the Silver Millenium.You protected Queen Serenity.   
Your name is Sailor Zenon Mercury.There are others zenons:Sailor Zenon   
Mars ,Venus,Jupiter,and so on."Endoria was starstruck."I don't belive it   
me a warrior.This is so stellar!"   
"Lisen take this and hold it to the air then say Zenon Mercury crystal   
make-up!"He then gave her a tear shaped silver crystal."Ok!Zenon   
Mercury Crystal Make-up!"Endoria shouted as she held the crystal to the sky.   
Endoria was lifted in to the air as purple ribbons surrounded her body   
and then in a clasp of light a girl in a sailor suit stood where Endoria had   
once stood before."Oh!This is so stellar!"Endoria started to look around   
at her self."Quite interesting.Now to finish my story.Queen Serenity was   
never a senshi but her daughter was reborn in the present as were you and she is Sailor Moon.You must go to Tokyo when all the zenons have been awakened.Take this it will help you on your mission some day you will know it's power."   
Slain handed Sailor Zenon Mercury a brooch with the infintiy symbol on it.Sailor Zenon Mercury was trying to process this.She was having a headach and getting tired.She noticed Slain was so calm.   
"Ok I can do this."   
"Let me finish and you can go.If you need me just shout out my name.When you need to go back to your earth form say   
Mercury Reform.Be Careful" Endoria was so overwhelmed she almost callsped."But what about my pow-"She couldn't finish because Slain had transported her back to where she had stood when he had transported her earlier.She then went home.She jumped into the airand shouted"STELLAR!"   
Soon her real journey would begin and her life displaced forever.   
******************************************************   
Next Chap 2 The First Brush with Evil   
******************************************************   
Thanks for your time reading this.This is my first fanfic.It does have to to with Sailor Moon.Towards the end we well encounter the senshi and more visitors. :-)   
Sailor Zenon Mercury 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Zenon Chronicles   
by Endoria Inverse A.K.A. Sailor Zenon Mercury>   
Chapter 2 First Brush With Evil   
Please read notes first.   
Do not mst(make fun of) this without my permission.   
silverwing16@hotmail.com 

Chapter 2 First Brush With Evil   
"Endor come on!We're going to be late!" Liya yelled."I'm comin'!Oh no my brooch!"Endoria exclaimed."Your what?"Liya questioned."Oh my brooch?Oh it's nothing."Liya looked at her with an anxoius look."Let's hurry."The girls got to school just as the bell rang."That was close Endor   
next time try to be on time."Endoria didn't answer.   
*******************   
Endoria was walking home when she saw a monster stealing energy from people."It's time." a voice said.Endoria reconized it was Slain's.   
"Right!Zenon Mercury Crystal Make-up! Endoria shouted.She was raised into the air while purple ribbons surrounded her body.Then in a clasp of light a girl in a Sailor suit stood before the monster."Hey negaslez!"Sailor Zenon Mercury was starting to remember something about her past but the monster interupted."Who are you?"he asked gruffly."I am the Sailor Zenon of Air and I protect the innocent from evil like you!I am SAILOR ZENON MERCURY!"   
"Very impressive.Take this!" Somehow that monster threw some kind of energy at Sailor Zenon Mercury but she was able to jump out of its path. "Mercury Bubbles Tornado surround!" She shouted.A bubble tornado started to surround the monster."AHHHHH!"The monster screamed."Now to finish you Wind Staff destruction."Sailor Zenon Mercury now was holding a staff."NOOOO!"With that the monster disolved."Yes, he's outta there!"She then noticed the wind staff."What is this she woundered."It's your wind staff.I forgot to tell you about it."Slain had apeared."You forgot to tell me about it!"Endoria was mad.   
"Ok,Ok I didn't tell you on purpose."   
"Why?"   
"You need to find out about your powers on your own."   
"That explains it!"   
"You did a great job today!You should be proud."   
"I am proud, but what happens if someones finds out who I really am?"   
"Well they'll know.You just have to handle it"   
"Ok but who was that monster?"   
"That's was one Draco's goons.You'll have to face them all the time."   
"Fine I can do this."   
"Good bye Slain." 


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Zenon Chronicles   
by Endoria Inverse A.K.A. Sailor Zenon Mercury>   
Chapter 3 Thunder Storms In   
Please read notes first.   
Do not mst(make fun of) this without my permission.   
silverwing16@hotmail.com 

******************************************************************************   
Opening Song:[Give a Reason][1]   
******************************************************************************   
Chapter 3 Thunder Storms In   
"I am the infinte, I am eternal" Jessica read from an old book, she found laying in the park below an old oak tree."Cool!"She thought to her self.She looked at her watch 9:00."Damn!I was reading and totally lost track of time.Shoot Carla goin' ta kill me."Carla was Jessy's wicked step-mother.It was so sad Jessy's dad died of a heart attack three months ago and Jessica never got over it."It's starting to rain!I better not get this book wet."A small flying lizard flew right up to Jessica's face."HEY WHAT THE HE-?" "Good evening Jupiter, nice to see you again.Please do not be scared let me introduce my self my name is Slain dragon guardian to Sailor Zenon Mercury.You my dear are Sailor Zenon Jupiter protecter of lightning,and trees.Please take this and say Zenon Jupiter star power make-up.Oh I am sorry that your dragon guardian ,Lightning, could not make it to see you he is tied up at the moment."He then handed her a transformation wand with a star and the sign of jupiter with a z crossed throught it , on top of the wand.Shaking she took the wand and said,"I don't trust you but I have no reason not to try.This is to weird.Well here it goes: ZENON JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE-UP!"Her voice thundering throught the heavens.She was lifted off the ground and surrounded with pink ribbons and in a flash a of light she stood in high-heeled boots.The body of her outfit was white, her bows were a dark forest green,and and everything else was a light green.On her tiara was a green crystal. "Green my favorite color.Well this is interesting me a Sailor Soldier.This is too cool.   
Ending Song: [I don't need Promises][2]   
****************************************************************************   
Tooooooooooooo Short I Know,No time what so ever. 

   [1]: http://members.home.net/fulhous/OPNext.ra
   [2]: http://members.home.net/fulhous/Track1.mp3



End file.
